


Together at last

by VenomousVore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attachment Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Peter Parker, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scenting, Self Confidence Issues, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: Tony Stark has always been told that an omega would improve his life immensely. But Tony didn't want just any omega, he wanted his true mate, if only he could find them.





	Together at last

The hero sipped his scotch, his alpha instincts kicking in at the vials on the table. The media, other business owners, and his friends urged he get an omega. Someone to keep him from stressing.

When running a billion dollar company, on top of suffering from PTSD and being an Avenger. They believed an omega was a must. The other businessmen claimed there wasn’t anything better than a sweet omega to fuck, while his friends encouraged an omega’s scent could quell his worries.

Of course, the media would be displeased either way. But he’d long since gotten used to that. The vials on the table only caused him to growl, they were slick samples. Some were tolerable, some retched, yet he knew none were his.  A mate is hard to find, he’d seen friends settle for tolerable scents such as his father did with his mother; and they never seemed to be quite fulfilled. 

“Maybe you should look at some of the smaller industries,” Pepper, an alpha as well, called from behind, “These are all from very established and esteemed institutions, maybe the-your omega isn’t at any of these,”

_‘Maybe someone else already claimed them,’_ his mind supplied darkly, but he nodded in agreement. Realizing it was almost foolish of him to think he’d be able to find  _ his _ omega so easily.

“I’ll outsearch a little,” Pepper concluded, leaving him alone to get on it. The inventor took the vials and packaged them once more to send back to their distributors.  He was beginning to become hopeless.

\---

When Peter Parker had presented, May had done her best to hide him. A beta couldn’t exactly care for an omega, especially something as rare as a male omega, on her income.

Her attempts had only been in vein, the institutes came and took him away. Locking up the spider-child, not that anyone knew, losing her only remaining family, and her belongings due to her keeping something as rare as a male omega. 

After Peter had been locked in an omega institute, a week later a drunken alpha beat his aunt to death. Apparently, beta’s had no place on this earth either.  So the omega’s things had been packed, and shoved in one of the institutes storages just in case an alpha wanted them when taking the omega home. Most the time they didn’t.

\---

“I asked several institutes, they sent quite a few samples. I had to beg for one they wouldn’t give out because apparently it was a lost cause. Which is odd considering it’s a male omega,” Pepper explained handing the box of vials over along with a small white box with the extra vial.

“A male omega?” Tony asked intrigued, looking up from his paperwork. The blonde nodded, giving a look to ask if that’s all he had to say before he spoke again, “Did they say why he’s a lost cause?”

“No,” Pepper sighed, watching curiously as Tony set the box aside.

“Maybe it’ll be my lucky day,” Tony hummed, opening the bigger box and removing the first vial. Pepper stepping out to leave him alone, which spared her from seeing him throw up at the first whiff.

\---

Tony was absolutely nauseous by the time he’d finished the box and resealed it, “Jarvis, have someone bring up some coffee beans or something,” scrunching his nose in an attempt to rid his sinuses, the billionaire cradled his head.

“Yes sir,” the AI called from above. Happy came in not long after, he held a coffee can in his hand. Taking it without question, Tony took a sniff.

The scent overpowering the un-tasteful aromas that belonged to what he assumed were lovely omegas, just not his. Giving a glance at the singular box on his desk, he shook his head and stood. His nose couldn’t take anything more tonight.

\---

The omega lay curled on his little mat on the floor, the scratchy blanket chafed his skin. He’d wanted to break out, rampage and run from this dreadful place where he was underfed, hollered at, and sniffed as if he were nothing more than a limited edition candle.

But was the outside world any better? He’d fought criminals before, he’d seen what’d they’d do if they found out he was an omega. Male omegas were rather rare, opinions were mixed, some loved them due to their lack of wombs, others saw them as mistakes. There was no place for someone such as himself. This room was his world now, and he prefered to stay in the corner of it.

“Omega!” A teasingly high voice called, opening the door, “Someone asked for you today! I wonder why they’d want a nasty bad omega such as yourself,”

The spider whimpered at the comment, not wanting to be a bad omega. But he knew he’d never be anything else.

“Don’t worry bad boy, they’ll probably take one sniff of your scent and they’ll turn away,” The man didn’t admit the boy had one of the most tolerable scents he’d ever come across, but he knew the boy wasn’t his. In some weird way, you always knew. 

The teen sniffed, tears escaping. His jailer left him alone feeling empty, stuck on the same question he’d had since he’d presented. How would an alpha treat him if he were claimed? There was nothing stopping anyone from buying him other than his jailers warnings.

He could still be bonded forever to a scent that sickened him, or to someone who would abuse him. Alphas scared him, the only good alphas he’d had the pleasure of acquainting with were his father who he barely remembered, and his uncle.

The hopes of being bonded to someone who cared were slim, nearly nonexistent. The boy wasn’t sure what love was anyway, but everything in him screamed he’d never have it.

\---

Tony woke the next morning exhausted, shoulders tense and aching, body thrumming with restless energy that boggled his mind. The man dressed in his finest suit, not for anything special other than making himself feel better.

Rolling his neck and returning to his desk, the small box caught his attention. There couldn’t be any harm in smelling just one more. At least for the time being. There were millions of omegas begging to be his with tolerable scents, maybe he’d just have to make do.

Pulling the boxes flap and carefully removing the vial, Tony hesitantly broke the seal. Body straightening as he took in the most beautiful scent in the world, his heart hammering in a mantra of _ mine. _

He ran down the hall, Jarvis already entering the location into his GPS and having a beta maid clean and prep the extra bedroom.   Tony Stark had found his omega, he only wished the damn vial didn’t only say  _ Male, Omega; fifteen Y/O. _ He’d much rather know his name.

The car ride lasted three hours, touring one of the sketchiest neighborhoods he’d been in years without being fully suited up. Stepping from the car, he could already see the perked heads of people. The Iron-Man suit assembling behind him to guard the car and the building as he went inside. He was almost sure he gave the lady at the front desk a heart attack, and the man that followed in after through the double doors nearly lost his footing.

“Mr-Mr. S-tark, what can-I do for you today?” She asked, trying to give a smile. The smell of the beta was a contrast of awe and fear.  Pulling the vile from his pocket, he was quick to show her. Her eyes widened but a nasty smell emitted from the man beside her.

“That’s not an omega you want sir,” the man sounded sure, just a tad hesitant in telling him that. 

“Why not?”

“Peter’s been through a lot, hasn’t been properly taught in ways omegas should be. He’s quite a wreck and won’t make you happy. Omegas take care of others problems, they aren’t supposed to be one,” the alpha stated.

“I want to see him,” Tony stated firmly, earning two nods. The man, whose tag read  _ Stane _ led him back to the final door.

Instructing, ”If you’re ready to leave, make sure to lock the door. Go to Ava if you have any request,”  Tony nodded, watching as the man walked down the long hall. Tapping hesitantly on the door, the billionaire waited for a response only to get nothing.  Gently turning the knob he peaked in to emptiness until he opened the door further, disheartened to see the shaking lump in the corner.

The smell he’d found to be his was tainted with pure terror. Something his heart told him should never happen but the scent stuck to the boy’s skin; meaning this is how the boy lived. Pushing his rage down deep into his gut, he did his best in emitting a calming scent. Just because he found the boy’s scent to be his, it could all be a fluke and the boy could find his scent revolting.

After fifteen minutes the boy’s shaking fell into a gentle tremor. Peter wanted to peek up at the smell, clearly an alpha but the smell curled around him protectively, settled in his stomach, caressed his cheeks and filled him with warmth.  It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, yet he stayed still in a crouch. A horrid part of his mind supplying the smell could be fake, a drug perhaps messing with his system so he’d curl up to any alpha available to him.

It was far fetched, possibly impossible, but being bit by a radioactive spider didn’t seem very plausible either. Yet here he was. The alpha didn’t speak, just relaxed, continuing to express a calming and loving scent. With his stronger senses, when he focused he smelt a very hidden layer of concern and even deeper rage. Not directed towards him, _but for him._ Taking the chance, Peter gently crumpled the blanket in his shaking hand ever so slightly to peek through.

Heart leaping in his chest until it was lodged in his throat and he couldn’t breathe because _Tony Stark_ was sitting across the room from him. His hero, the man he looked up to before he’d even become an Avenger. The alpha was sitting right there, clearly concerned as shown in his slumped shoulders and soft eyes. An alpha should never look so unalert yet he did, his sole attention put into providing a calming scent to soothe him. The man’s lips twitched into a small small, before speaking.

“Hello Peter,”

The omega hid back in his sheet, realizing the man only spoke because he’d been caught staring. His cheeks heated up and his fear was quickly replaced with curiosity and embarrassment, a subtle anxiety gliding just on the surface of it.  He could tell a smile further lit the man’s face, his smell likely tipping the man off because his own scent changed to one of amusement.

“I think you know who I am then,” Tony hummed, trying to keep his voice level and not let it deepen to spook the boy further.

“Can you tell me your last name?” Tony then asked, realizing he hadn’t gotten it. Only to be met with a quickly despairing scent.

“Or not, that’s fine,” The Avenger corrected not knowing what he was doing. He didn’t know how to court such a young and fragile omega. His instincts just knew he had to comfort him.

“Parker,” the answer was soft, so soft the alpha barely heard it.

“Peter Parker,” he tried it on his tongue, very tempted to say Peter Stark but knew it was too soon for that.

The boy was peaking so gently through the blanket at him again, his eyes only showing. The alpha instantly deciding they were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. The large doe eyes were a honey and chestnut brown with long lashes surrounded by from what he could tell were pale features.

The room was very dark, not a window in sight and three of the six bulbs were out. A little-no large part of him feared what was beneath the blanket. A barren room with no light, sleeping on a small mat with a uncomfortable blanket was no way for anyone to live. Especially not the small alluring omega in front of him.

“Would you be okay if I sat next to you?” The man chanced, waiting minutes with no reply until a barely distinct nod traveled over.

Debating his options, Tony got on his feet, still crouched as not to overcome the boy, he hobbled closer. Stopping when he noticed the tremors start up again, and easily let off a more calming scent.  Stepping forward again he sat, back chilled against the wall even through his suits many layers.

After an hour of soft ramblings, anything to help calm the omega back to stillness. The hero felt weight pressed against his shoulder, soft breaths muffled by fabric accompanying it. The omega had partook in one of the most trusting of activities there is, sleep. Omegas didn’t sleep when frightened or on alert, scents they didn’t like often made them anxious.

Tony could easily tell the omega beside him had never been without that sad feeling of anxiousness, it clung to him even as he slept. He reasonably argued the boy had to be exhausted from his trembling, he’d had enough episodes to know how much fear took out of a person. Or maybe the boy was too malnourished to stay up too long, considering his living space that was also rather plausible.

The inventor cursed to himself for not looking for his omega sooner, for not protecting him from these horrid people who mistreated him. Not long into the boy’s sleep, a frightened yowl escaped his lips, distress radiating around the still unconscious body. As best as he could in his position, he maneuvered the boy’s head to his throat. Placing a delicately soft kiss to his temple, whispering promises to care for the boy until his cries vanished and Peter’s dreams became pleasant.

The Avenger tried not to worry about explaining to Peter he wished to take him home, court him, and of course, really accentuating _if Peter wanted_ ; to become his alpha. He understood with the great amount of stress the omega displayed, being bonded to what he most likely saw as monstrous alphas would scare him.

The boy probably only allowed him this not only because of his scent but also because of him being one of earth's mightiest heroes. The boy couldn’t have been in here so long he didn’t know that the world had needed to be saved on several different occasions.

—-

When the boy woke, his reaction even surpassed Tony’s reflexes. The boy had moved away so quickly, hitting the wall likely painfully. The alpha didn’t even have time to reassure him everything was okay.  Rushed apologies spewed only for the alpha to stop, not understanding why the omega was apologizing. He was the one who invaded the boy’s space.

“It’s alright Pete, I brought you closer. You just were so afraid and you calmed down, I-“ the alphas explanation fell silent as the boy finally took the blanket off his head. Medium light brown locks curled in spots, his jaw was sharp, yet his features were sunken in more than he liked. His beautiful eyes were rimmed red, yet he still was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Why are you here?” Peter asked suddenly, defensively, as he held the blanket around his body in protection.

“I’ve been looking for a mate, they said it’d be good for me. I didn’t like any of the scents until I found yours,” Tony admitted, not wanting to tell the boy any lies.

The boy from the look on his face didn’t know what to do with that information. Letting out a soft, “Oh,”  Mates were very important, especially if you were Tony Stark’s mate. It was a commitment if your alpha was willing, but the omega had to keep it even if it wasn’t wanted.

“I’d prefer to court you,” Tony spoke, knowing the cogs in the boy’s head were turning in the wrong direction, “If you don’t want me as a mate in the end. I’ll make sure to find you a mate; if you want. That will take good care of you, won’t treat you badly,”  The boy sniffled, looking at his with a sense of distrust and disbelief,  “You’ll never have to come back to this bad place ever again,” the man added.

The boy looked down for a few moments and nodded, before looking up nervously when the man stood. The teen couldn’t bring himself to his feet, afraid he’d fall, even when he knew he could stick to the ground. But he also didn’t want to walk around an institute of alphas looking for omegas in just his boxers, his neck unprotected.

“You coming?” Tony asked gently, not realizing the boy’s predicament. Peter again gently nodded, but sunk back into his cover.

“Okay, I’ll be right back, okay?” Tony asked, making sure the omega understood he wasn’t being abandoned. Peter nodded again, watching the alpha leave and listening to the door click and as his footsteps carried down the hall. There was a fleeting feeling of panic, as if the man would just keep walking. But he stopped, soon after two other pairs of steps followed him back to the door. One pair of steps scurrying away, while Tony and likely Ava discussed what he thought must be his paperwork.

The two stood outside the door for three hours, the boy wished he had some concept of time. His circadian rhythm had left him not long after he was confined to this cell. But it felt as if he’d been waiting forever. The alpha must be tired, hopefully he wouldn’t blame that on him. But that didn’t seem to be the Avengers style, still he didn’t know. When Tony came in, the boy still didn’t stand.

“I called my assistant Happy, him and the movers are going to bring all your stuff to the compound. Is there anything you want before I take you back home?”

“Clothes,” Peter murmured shamefully, the man looked distraught at the answer and nodded.

“I’ll find you something, underwear or are-“

“A new pair please,” The alpha quickly left the boy alone, moving to fetch the items. Quickly yanking open the box of marked clothes, a red and gold outfit caught his eyes. Smiling as he realized it was a onesie of his suit.  Picking that out with a pair of boxers, and making sure the pajamas also had feet before he bypassed the socks, he sealed the box once more.

Letting Stane take it to his vehicle, with a wary look. Peter blushed madly when Tony handed the outfit over, timidly gesturing for the alpha to turn around as he limply changed, while struggling to stand on his wobbly limbs. Tony waited, nose twitching lightly when a peak of distress hit the air and shuffling met his ears.

“You need some help?” Tony asked without a thought, before realizing he’d possibly overstepped.

His heart almost stopped when the boy answered, “I don’t think I can walk to the car,”

“You can’t walk to the car?” Tony asked as if he’d heard wrong, foot tapping in an effort to not turn around no matter how badly he wanted to. Peter’s lips wobbled, the truth wanting to settle on his tongue. This wasn’t normal, he’d never felt so comfortable, never warmed up to an alpha that he wasn’t related to in such a way. Maybe it was because the man was his hero, maybe he was something more, Peter didn’t know.

“I’m Spider-Man,” He whispered, watching as the man whipped around fast enough to make him flinch and crumple to the ground. Tony stood frozen, not feeling his body move to help the boy up and press the child into his arms.

He could tell the boy wasn’t lying, knew from his own research the boy needed to eat a lot. Knew that Peter’s stature matched the random red and blue figure who crashed a plane and saved him millions. Saved people's lives too.

Tony felt he’d be a little bit more surprised knowing his mate was in the same line of work, yet he only felt closer. Especially when the boy hugged back, his arms bony, even through the soft material winding around his waist. Peter’s face buried in his throat due to his hand keeping the boy’s head in place. The two staying that way for some time until a knock resonated around them.

“One last sheet for you to sign,” Stane called, opening the door just as the two let go,  “You need to tell us how you’d like him prepped to leave,” 

“He’s fine how he is,” Tony growled, taking the paper. Livid as he saw the list of things, the castration option sending shivers down his spine.

“It is policy you at least take him with a collar. We have several for sale,” Stane grinned.

“A red one,” Tony seethed, before signing his name and checking the box that indicated he’d bought the collar. Not a second later the man returned, and Peter fell still as the man clipped it shut around the column of his throat.

“You can take it off in the car,” he then whispered, the boy nodding and scooting closer. The alphas scent pulling him in, in an attempt to calm him. Peter’s hands came up to fidget at his throat and the red around it.  He’d worn collars, well it was law for him to do so if unclaimed, but not in the cell. As far as he knew, he’d spent months, possibly a year without one.  He was almost sure he wasn’t fourteen still. He didn’t have the heart to ask the man incase that’d upset him further. Without thinking, Tony lifted the boy up only for a squeak to be muffled into his throat.

“Let’s go home Pete,” The man murmured. The boy nodding okay, eyes squeezing shut as they exited his room. The light much brighter out here that it had been in there.

The distressed scent of other omegas called to him, while the overpowering scent of feral, dominant, alphas clung to the doors they passed. Mr. Stark’s hand came up to press his head further into his throat, likely realizing the smell had pushed the tears from his eyes that fell onto the man’s skin. Soft coos left his lips before Ava handed him his certification and they headed for the door, the abundance of input encouraged the omega to stay deathly still as he was set in the passenger side of car.

Peeking up from the man as he was buckled in, Peter’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of the Iron-Man suit standing protectively behind them. The alpha instantly turned to check behind them when he noticed the boy’s attention cleary caught by something.  The man’s tense shoulders fell quickly, a bashful smile lighting his face; not that he’d admit it. Peter could practically smell the man’s pride in that moment, the alpha was ecstatic the omega was so taken with his suit.

Shutting the door, and rushing around to the side Tony sighed. Knowing the flashes of light around him were obviously poparazzi. 

“Keep your hood up, head down,” Tony instructed, the omega obeying because if he wasn’t mistaken that was the man’s alpha voice. Of course, Tony hadn’t mean to come off so commanding, but his tense smell showed he couldn’t stop himself. Peter’s safety and privacy came first.  The car was off in seconds, Peter could see the flashes of light reflecting against the center console. The omega could feel his anxiety rise with the alphas, the continuous flashes made his head echo in pain.

Behind those flashes were people, people interested in him. Knowing how the media loved attacking Tony, Peter knew they were their attacking him too. Tony seemed to sense this unease, hand moving from the wheel to offer it to the omega.

“I’m sorry about the alpha voice,” Tony sighed, “I need you to know I’m not going to boss you around. Just the paparazzi-” Peter carefully accepted the hand offered and hugged it to his chest.

“I know,” Peter concluded, hugging the appendage a little tighter. Head gently lifting slightly to look out of the front window, eyes squinting at the bright street lights. Neither knew what else to say, especially Tony as he felt the boy’s fingers gently sweep against his own and the worried heart beat bumping against those sensations.

“Your room is a little bleak but we’ll have your things settled in by tomorrow,” Tony hummed, hoping to lift the boy’s weary spirit. The confused look that appeared on the boy’s face in his peripheral intrigued him.

“You’re not going to make me stay with you?” The boy questioned, again quiet enough Tony barely heard over the air conditioning.

“No Pete, I’m not going to make you do anything. If you want to stay with me, you can. But that’s your decision Peter, and no matter what you choose I’ll stand behind it,”  Peter didn’t give an answer to that, sitting up when they pulled up the the Avengers facility. The thoughts of more interaction sent shivers up his spine, he’d done enough today.

“I’m going to carry you to your room. The cooks are already getting some food ready, but I don’t think you’ll last at the dinner table,” The alpha explained, getting out of the car and coming around to the smaller man.  Peter understood, stomach aching in need of food while sleep began to pull at him as well. Peter let Tony unbuckle him and maneuver him into his arms.  The omega couldn’t help but lean against the warm throat that offered a smell he’d never experienced. One that turned his brains to mush and let him relax even when he probably shouldn't.

—-

When they approached his bed, Peter couldn't help but notice how soft it looked. His back had become stiff and achy due to the rough mat he’d had in his cell. So much so, he almost believed he’d sink right through the material when he was set down. Not even a second later there was a knock on the door that Tony rushed to get. It was a beta with a chefs hat holding a platter which his alpha took graciously before handing it over.

“You should eat before you go to bed,” Tony hummed, as the omega agreed and got to work on the meal before him. Peter hadn’t noticed it at first, not even while eating but there wasn’t any smell in the room. Nothing concrete at least other than the slowly dissipating scent of his now finished meal.

Tony took his plate away, a smile on his face before he said goodnight, “Tell Fri if you need anything,” Peter nodded. The lights cut out, leaving the small omega alone. Peter could feel his anxiety heighten as he searched for something to inhale.

It was empty, so much so his chest cramped and fear left him trembling. No matter how much he rubbed his neck against his pillows and new blankets, it did nothing to comfort him. Not when his scent was already fear filled and just making his panic worse.

“Peter, could you please tell me what’s wrong?” The ceiling called, starling the boy but also introducing him to Fri. When he didn’t answer she spoke again, “I believe you’re anxious at the lack of scent, I’ve informed Mr. Stark.”  It didn’t take long for the door to open, and god that blissful scent came with him. The omega whimpered, hugging to himself in comfort.

“I should have known,” The older man murmured, “C’mon Peter, we’ll switch beds for tonight,” Peter shuffled to oblige only to fall against the older man who caught him jerkily. The young omega fell asleep the moment his head tilted against the older mans throat. The alpha continued on with the omega in his arms to his room, making sure to pull back his covers and envelop the boy.

When he got back to Pete’s room, he stripped the mattress before heading to the closet for a new pair of sheets. Rubbing the fabric against his neck, Tony made sure to scent mark it thoroughly before scent marking the mattress for good measure. Once he was convinced the boy’s bed carried his scent, the billionaire crawled into the bed, asking Friday to let him know if Peter needed anything before going to sleep.

\---

Peter sniffed the sheets into wakefulness, the sun gently caressing his face and helping his skin warm. He’d felt cold in that room for so long. But here in the warm blankets that were covered in a scent that made his abdomen swoon, he felt warmer than he’d been in months, possibly a year. He really should have asked what year was it, he still didn’t know if he was still fourteen!

“I see you’re awake, would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?” The voice above again frightened him momentarily once again.  Throat suddenly feeling dry, the boy nodded and pulled the covers closer. Heart racing as he waited for the door to open, but it didn’t.

Tony knocked first. Gently calling over the intercom, “Can I come in Pete?” The boy nodded, not knowing if he had to call out in turn but Friday must have relayed the message because he entered.

“Morning, you sleep well?” Tony awkwardly fished his hands into his pocket, rolling on his feet at a distance far enough away from the bed to not seem threatening but also converse.

“Mhm,” The boy hummed, mouth and nose covered by the fluffy fabric.

“I’m glad, I’m sorry about last night. I should have realized-“

“It’s okay, I-it was my fault,” Peter tried, fingers cramping into the fabric in anxiety.

“No, you don’t have to apologize for being afraid. I know when things don’t smell they can be a little foreign, especially after-“ the man trailed off not wanting to bring up the hell the boy already endured.

“What year is it?” Peter asked to fill the silence, cringing slightly at the saddened and hurt face his alpha took at the question.

“Twenty seventeen sweetheart,” the answer was soft, careful.

“Oh,” the boy murmured, figuring he really was fifteen now. Tears brimmed in his eyes, but he really didn’t feel sad; more numb than anything else.

“Pe-“

“I’m okay,” the boy sniffled, rubbing his face in the blanket as to not panic over the realization he’d cut his alpha off.

“It’s okay if you’re not,” the alpha assured, aching to move closer and hold the sad omega to his chest.

There wasn’t an answer the boy could give other than, “I feel numb,” distressed smells wafted off the two beings. Neither overpowering another, simply coexisting as they should be. After a minute or two, the teen curled the blankets further around himself. A lone tear falling before he quickly wiped it away with the crisp sheets.

“Why don’t we get some breakfast in you?” The avenged suggested, hand twitching due to his instinct to comfort the softly crying boy.

Again the food had been brought to them, the rest of the Avengers were there and had heard the news. They wanted desperately to see the omega who they also knew as Spider-Man and were devastated to find out the poor thing had been treated so badly he couldn’t be around others without being so deathly afraid.

“It’s okay I’m eating in your bed?” The boy couldn’t help but ask, careful with his pancakes and eggs and having already devoured the bacon. 

“Yeah Pete, you can do whatever you’d like,” the alpha preened at the small smile that the boy gave to his words, “I’ll have more bacon sent up, plus I know how you super people are with your metabolisms,”

“Thank you,”

“Anytime, all your things are here. Did you want to set your room up today?” Tony asked, his inner alpha howling in success as the boy ate.

The boy nodded but still looked a little confused, “I thought alphas preferred when their omegas stayed with them,”

Tony took a second to respond, remembering Peter had already asked this but maybe the first time wasn't enough or he simply needed more, “We’ve only just met Peter, I don’t know if this will work out and I don’t know what I’m doing. I just know that when I smelt your scent something told me that you were my mate. I don’t know if you feel as if I’m truly your mate as well, but I know you deserve some time to settle and have a space of your own while we figure this all out,”

“Is that why…” the boy trailed off, a flush trailing his skin as he looked away embarrassed. It even carrying in his scent in an endearing way.

“Your scent,” he finished after a pause. “I...feel like I can’t breathe without it,” The boy admitted. Tony nodded, remembering his research and the night before. No scent was hard for anyone to adjust to and mates who found each other did have the urge to stick together. But not being able to breathe showed some serious attachment issues, the boy had been all alone and his body had found its mate. It needed Tony now more than ever to save itself.

“Yeah,” the billionaire admitted awkwardly, trying not to seem eager because his heart was beating in a mantra. The boy was his, Peter was his mate.

“I’m sorry,” The boy apologized, catching the inventor off guard, “I’m sure you were expecting a better Mate.”

“No,” Tony quickly assured, “Peter I didn’t know what I was getting into when I started looking for my mate, but you’re here and you’re my mate and that’s all I could ever want.”

“But I’m not a good omega,” The boy tried weakly, a pitiful scent hugging to him.

“No. You’re a perfect omega Pete,” 

The wide tearful eyes that locked onto him were doubtful, unbelieving, but Tony didn’t care. He brought himself forward, taking it as a good sign Peter didn’t recoil as he wiped those tears away. The teen’s doe eyes closed, leaning toward the man as Tony careful moved the boy’s tray out of the way and let the boy fall into his arms. Rocking them back and forth as their scents began to mingle into one of bliss, “You’re a beautiful omega, absolutely amazing, you’re not just an omega. You’re so strong. Smart,” The elder man rambled, letting the boy dig his face into his neck.

“But-“

“No,” Tony hummed into the youngers hair, keeping him close as the omega sniffled. The boy surprised him then, arms winding around his waist. Legs shifting to so he could truly latch on, Tony didn’t mind. Pressing kisses to the boy’s hair, Tony waited a long time until the boy had fallen asleep. He tried to settle the boy back so he could leave the boy to slumber in peace, not knowing if the omega would be okay if he stayed.

But those tired eyes opened, “Stay with me please,” he whispered and Tony followed the request helplessly, settling in close and letting the omega position them.  The omega opted for a unexpected position, it left him spooning the boy and Tony was grateful he was such a strong willed man. Not only was the lush body of his mate pressed against him, but the boy encouraged him to rest his head against his neck.

Where the mating mark would eventually be, _if_ the boy wanted. Tony didn’t know how long they sat there, or if Peter had gone to sleep. But the boy eventually turned, sliding his arm over his shoulder and settling against his collar bone.

“I want to be good for you,” The boy whispered, leading Tony to pull them apart so he could look at the youngers face.

“You are, and I’ll try to be my best for you too,”

“But-you’re you. You’re already perfect,” The boy returned, and Tony smiled grimly.

“Far from it kid, but for you. I’ll try,”

The boy’s eyes cast themselves down before he looked back, hesitance seeping into his soul before the boy tipped forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the older man’s lips.

—-

The Avengers adored the spidery omega, smiling softly when they saw him and Tony snuggled together or the little one trailing the older man as if he were a puppy. They also enjoyed the shift in their friend, the inventors shoulders weren’t always as tense as they were before. He slept a bit more regularly and almost never failed to miss a meal.

The omega was also an amazing edition to the team, they’d been worried at first and yes the boy did take a tumble from time to time but then again they all did. But Spider-Man and Iron Man worked off one another flawlessly, and even seemed to be just a little more conscious of dangerous situations than they usually would. And if one got knocked down the other made sure the baddie had hell to pay for it. Steve almost couldn’t believe how many times whomever were facing stopped in horror at the realization they’d knocked down one of the pair and would have to suffer the consequences for it.

Plus the teen was great to have around when the team was tense, his calming scent able to quell their worries when they couldn’t themselves.

—-

The small figure crawled up the bed to his slumbering lover. Blanketing him and running his hands over the alphas biceps before dragging his nose along the older man’s neck. The alpha let out a growl in his sleep, not of warning but more of contempt. The little omega grinned, petting his alphas wild hair and pressing kisses along his jaw before mouthing at the alphas neck.

The action caused the sleeping man to move, wrapping his strong arms around the teen's waist and pulling the boy off of him and into the curve of his body. Grip bruising, but the boy didn’t mind. The alpha buried his face in the omegas hair, anchoring the boy into his throat. A large hand moving to the youngers bottom and gripping tightly while using the angle to pull the boy flush against him.

The omega swooned at the warmth the position provided. Still amazingly curious with his sleeping lover, alphas when asleep always reacted instinctively and the omega couldn’t help but giggle happily that his alpha had reacted so nicely to him.  Needing to stretch the small omega gently pulled back, only to smack back into his alpha's embrace as a snarl tore through his other half.

“Oh,” The boy spoke breathlessly, blush painting his cheeks when the alpha shifted his weight ever so slightly to crush him to the bed and keep him safely tucked beneath his larger build.

“I’m sorry alpha, we’re okay,” The boy assured, his thumb gently brushing at the man’s creased brow. Needless to say the alpha relaxed and gave him enough breathing room to stretch and snuggle back into his chest before the omega finally joined him in sleep.

—-

Tony looked down at his lap while he worked where his omega had curled up. Licking up the side on his neck and running his hand up and down his torso. The attention was nice, just not normal for Peter. But considering the sweetness that had doubled in the boy’s scent, the alpha knew what was coming.

Peter’s heat schedule wasn’t set, it happened more or less at random. His malnourishment in the center had thrown the little one off, so Tony couldn’t exactly keep track since it hadn’t settled and Peter had yet to experience one in his few months here.

The alpha unintentionally lowered his voice, “Is that your heat coming baby?” The omega shivered at the tone. Nodding furiously into his alphas throat.

“You know what that means sweetheart?” The alpha chuckled, crooning as the sweet boy blushed and hid in his collarbone giggling. The doctors had said Tony couldn’t claim the boy until he had a heat since they didn’t want the claiming bite to potentially trigger a heat that could throw off the omegas cycle. Needless to say neither had been too pleased with the news, but Tony understood and cared far more about the boy’s wellbeing than the delay in bonding.

Peter had cried, feeling worthless because he couldn’t be mated which had made him feel like a failure to all omegas. But Tony had been very quick to assure, and luckily the boy believed him.

“I’ll take off the week, and get some things set. Does that sound good Pete?”

“Yes alpha,” the little one smiled, nuzzling at his goatee. The teen then shifted, rubbing against the growing tent in his lovers pants before nibbling at the crook of the inventors neck. Peter felt the growl more than he heard it, before his lovers hand clutched his jaw before pressing their lips together. The boy whimpered as his lip was nipped at and the man’s tongue dragged along the roof of his mouth sending shivers up his spine.

“No teasing,” The man ordered playfully, they’d had sex before but Peter’s heat was probably a day or two away and he didn’t want to upset the cycle by pushing it.

“But my heats here,” Tony shook his head at the whine.

“Not quite sweetheart, we have to get things ready first. Then you’ll be mine baby, I promise,”

“Okay,”

—-

The teen screamed as Tony’s teeth tore through his skin, holding the boy’s body back against his chest as he continued to hammer into the smaller body.

“There you go Pete, alphas got you,” The alpha crooned, licking the tangy rust flavored blood off of his lips.

“Alpha!” The teen cried, feeling the already monsterous cock in his body expand at the knot making itself at home.

“I know Pete, I know,” the older man soothed, groaning at the heat crushing him but his knot pushed through anyway. The teen fell limp, eyes barely open and filled with overwhelming tears as warmth spread throughout his abdomen. Filling him up, continuing to pump as much seed as it could into his belly as he twitched in bliss.

“I love you so much,” the avenger cooed, carefully rolling them onto their sides before combing the boy’s hair back and licking at the bite. His free hand coming to rest on the boy’s slightly distended belly.

“I love you too,” the omega hummed, searching out kisses which the man graciously gave.  
  



End file.
